Enterprise software systems are typically, sophisticated, large-scale systems that support many, e.g., hundreds or thousands, of concurrent users. Examples of enterprise software systems include inventory management systems, budget planning systems, order management systems, inventory management systems, sales force management systems, business intelligence tools, enterprise reporting tools, project and resource management systems, and other enterprise software systems.
A computing device for a user typically connects to the enterprise software system via a computing network. The user computing device may provide an operating environment for concurrent execution of multiple planning applications that access multidimensional data stored to a cache on the computing device. Typically, the user computing device includes a cache to store datasets requested by the user. In many cases the cache stores complex, multidimensional datasets, i.e., data cubes, which the user computing device may download from the enterprise software system via the network connection.
Various users may enter, review, and/or change data in an enterprise system using the computing device. For example, a contributor may enter data in a cell, and a reviewer may review the data in the cell. The reviewer may accept, reject, or change the data. The reviewer may request that the contributor to look over the changes or re-work the data in light of the review when the reviewer changes or rejects the data.